Mend this Broken Heart of Mine
by xEndingx
Summary: After Viktor's dumped by Hermione he thinks he'll never love again. Until he meets a girl which changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic in quite sometime. Please leave me constructive criticism and not something like 'This sucks!' Thanks. Tell me what you think By the way if you remember in book 4 Viktor has an accent which makes all his ws' sound like vs' and that's why some of the stuff has a v rather then a w when Viktor's talking.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything Harry Potter related. JK Rowling does though. She's my god. D: Maeki is mine though so back off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Viktor had been dumped by Hermione. She had been his first girlfriend and he had to admit he still felt heartbroken. At the moment he was sitting in a coffee shop which appeared to be run by muggles. He had finished school the previous year and now found himself concentrating on nothing more then quidditch. Maybe love just wasn't for him he thought staring at his cup of coffee. Really coffee wasn't either he hated it, but that was beside the point. Hermione he had thought was his true love she was everything to him and she left him saying they'd be better off just being friends. Viktor had somehow knew she was too good to be true, but he didn't want to believe it. He had loved her so much. What did he do to deserve this? A sigh escaped his frowning lips as he got up. The coffee he had ordered remained untouched, but he paid for it none the less.

Somehow his career had brought him to America. To beat the Eagles which was the American's quidditch team. It was very unlike his homeland, but he liked it none the less. For now he had escaped his teammates and gone for a walk he knew he would have to head back soon, but beforehand he decided he would stop by the beach. It was still very nice out there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The beach looked beautiful, but deserted he walked around kicking sand occasionally then suddenly noticed a figure at the shoreline. Whoever it was they were hugging their knees and looked very distressed. Viktor found himself walking closer and saw that it was a girl who looked around fifteen or sixteen she was wearing a teal striped short sleeved shirt and faded jeans. Her hair was short and dark brown and her eyes were a light blue, but were filled with tears. He couldn't help, but wonder what had caused such a beautiful girl to be so terribly sad. His cheeks burned and he was aware he was blushing and also that he would have to do or say something soon because of his shy nature this was difficult. "Excuse me." he said this would be even harder then he thought because his English was not very good. The girl looked up for a moment and wiped her eyes trying to hide she was crying he suspected. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm a mess." the girl said sniffling slightly she gestured him to sit next to her and he found himself doing so. "It is fine. I vas just...uh...vondering if you are okay?" he said his accent obvious.

"Oh I guess, it's just I'm kind of down. You have a nice accent where are you from?" she said obviously trying to change the subject.

"I am from Bulgaria and vhy are you so sad?" Viktor realized this must of seemed nosy and rude seeing as he had just met her and she had obviously been there to escape questions, but he really wanted to know.

"It's nothing just. Well there was this guy I thought was the one for me, and he dumped me today. We were together for a really long time it would of been two years next week." She couldn't hold back tears any longer and got up. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go." Viktor wanted to know her name at least. "Vait! I did not get your name!" she had already rushed off all that was left was footprints in the sand. He sighed, he didn't blame her for running off he had taken things too quickly, he had been rude, and had invaded on her time alone. She probably hated him. He got up and walked back to the hotel he and his teammates were staying at. It was one of the few places which was completely muggle free.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I got my first review. I'll put up the next chapter once I get more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two o'clock in the morning already and Viktor was still wide awake. Ever since he'd left the beach the day before he seemed unable to get that girl out of his head. Finally his roommate noticed he was awake and sat up. The man had black spiked hair and was taller then most seven feet and one inch to be precise. "Is something wrong Krum?" he said rubbing sleep from his dark eyes. "You haven't been yourself all day." he added in a hushed voice despite the fact they were alone. "I am fine. It's just I met a girl." Viktor said picturing the beautiful girl's face again. "Oh a girl, huh? Was she as the Americans would say. 'Hot'?" Viktor blushed refusing to admit he may of fallen for anyone, but Hermione. "She vas good looking I guess..." The other man giggled. "I see. Did you get her name?"but Viktor had fallen asleep and was heard snoring beside him.

Viktor was shaken awake by his roommate. "Time for practice." he said enthusiastically. Viktor however did not share his enthusiasm he groaned and took his time getting out of bed. He paid for this dearly when he found he had missed breakfast had to head straight to practice with an empty stomach. He seemed slightly off today which surprised all of his team because he was after all their star player. "Viktor! For god's sake get your head out of the clouds!" said the team's keeper when a bludger came dangerously close to Viktor's neck. At the end of it he was sorer then ever before and couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that horribly in practice. Since they were new to this country they stayed for a bit in hopes to meet some American girls since the quiddich field they were using just happened to be a part of a all girls academy.

There was also a public school which had both boys and girls, but they hadn't bothered building a field there. Then Viktor saw her again there was no mistaking her and for some crazy reason he found himself running up to the young woman. "You!" he said it came out harsher then he meant it to be. The girl hit him across the face with her bag. "How dare you harass me like that you-you- disgusting excuse of a human being!" she sounded too harsh to be the girl he had met the day before, but she looked exactly the same. Then she slapped him across the face and when he thought he realized what was going on he saw another girl who looked exactly like the one that had just slapped him. Was he really hit that hard? "Oh hey I remember you. We met yesterday. Maemi why are you hurting the poor guy?" The girl known as Maemi turned to face the girl who he had met yesterday then a thought struck him. He wasn't hallucinating they were twins! "He ran up to me and yelled at me. Talk about rude." she said glaring at Viktor and then looking back at her sister. "He probably thought you were me. I met him yesterday at the beach. Come on Maemi he didn't mean to be rude I'm sure. He's a nice guy I think." Maemi looked at him once more. "Fine I'll give him a chance Maeki, but if touches either of us he will pay." Maeki Viktor said the name in his head over and over again so he wouldn't forget it. It was a beautiful name and very unusaul. "He is! I swear he tried to cheer me up yesterday. By the way thank you for talking to me and I'm sorry I ran off, but I was having a really bad day." she said laughing. "I'm Maeki and this is my twin Maemi." Maeki took his rough hand into her soft delicate one and shook it briefly. "I'm Viktor." he said quietly blushing and looking downward not only was he facing a girl he had to admit he was beginning to like, but his friends and teammates were there to watch. "It's nice to meet you Viktor and you know what, you should come by our house this weekend so I can make up for my rudeness yesterday. We can meet up at the park a few blocks from my school and I'll lead you there." Viktor nodded in agreement. "Alright then. I'll see you around me and Maemi need to be getting home."


	3. Chapter 3

After the embarrassment Viktor faced he returned to the hotel for dinner and wondered what it was about this strange girl Maeki that intrigued him so. Then the more he thought about it the more he knew. It was her eyes the way she smiled when she asked him to meet her that weekend, the way she spoke with such confidence and strength, yet seemed so in need of protection. Viktor wanted to protect her he thought as he stirred his pea soup which despite not having breakfast he wasn't interested in at all. He wanted it to be the weekend already, but it was two days away. He hadn't felt this excited since he went to the Yule Ball with Hermione and even then his heart did not beat at the pace it was now. Before he met Maeki he thought he would never love again yet even so he felt himself liking her more and more and wishing to protect her and be with her and to kiss those sweet lips of hers. Did she feel this way too? Was that why invited him to her home? He didn't know, but for some reason hoped that maybe she had also laid awake for hours last night thinking of him and maybe she was at home staring at her dinner plate while daydreaming of- What was he thinking? There was nothing about him to like or really think about he was a guy that was told he walked like a duck and rarely smiled.

That night Viktor fell asleep instantly he was exhausted from practice and not eating. He didn't dream at least not that he could remember and it felt as though he had hardly slept before he felt something pecking at his hand. When he opened his eyes he realized it was an owl and remembered the letter he had sent Hermione the day she dumped him begging her to take him back. He suddenly felt horrible, like his heart was being broken all over again as he took it from the owl and opened it.

_Viktor_

_I'm really sorry and I realize you must be feeling horrible, but I can't be with you. I think I love Ron and I don't know if I've ever had any feelings for you. I know that must be hard to take, but one of the only reasons I went to the Yule Ball with you was because I wanted to get back at Ron. I can't be with you I hope you understand._

It was the same as everything else she ever said matter of fact and he couldn't help crying. If she had never had feelings for him then why had he been so deeply in love with her. His roommate gave him a comforting pat on the back and sat next to him. "Daren. I'm beginning to vonder vhat the point of all this is." His roommate Daren stared at him for a few moments before asking. "What the point of what is?" Viktor sighed. "Love and life. All I live for anymore is quiddich and I vasn't even able to do that vell today." his friend just laughed. "Viktor. You're our star player your allowed to have days your a bit off and what about that other girl? Hermione wasn't anywhere near as good looking as that Maeki girl or as nice. Don't get down you'll find someone special it just takes time my friend." It was so apparent the man wasn't Bulgarian it wasn't even funny. Daren had moved to Bulgaria just a year ago from somewhere Viktor didn't remember where. "Lighten up now Viktor and let's go get some breakfast."


End file.
